When items to be washed in a dishwasher are cleaned, rinsing residue usually occurs and collects at the bottom of the dishwasher. Some of the rinsing residue is frequently too coarse or too heavy so that it cannot be removed from the dishwasher after the rinsing process together with the used rinsing solution via the discharge pump. Consequently, coarse rinsing residue becomes deposited in the transport paths of the rinsing liquid or blocks the sieves provided in the dishwasher which can severely impair the operation of the dishwasher.
Sieve devices which can be removed from the dishwasher, cleaned and re-inserted are already known to eliminate this problem. These sieve devices have the disadvantage that the cleaning process is unpleasant for the user. Furthermore, the cleaning process is frequently forgotten or carried out too infrequently so that problem-free operation of the dishwasher is no longer ensured as a result of blockage of the sieve devices and obstruction in the transport paths of the rinsing liquid which disadvantageously affect the rinsing result and in extreme cases, can result in damage to the dishwasher.
In further known dishwashers a comminution device (shredder) is provided which can be used to comminute rinsing residue accumulating during the rinsing process in the dishwasher so that it can be removed from the dishwasher in the comminuted state together with the used rinsing solution via the discharge pump. However, the known comminution devices have the disadvantage that they must be driven by means of their own motor. Since the motors are one of the most costly components in a dishwasher, they constitute a large proportion of the total manufacturing costs of a dishwasher. Each additional motor consequently increases the manufacturing costs of a dishwasher and also the risk of a breakdown.